cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
R. Lee Ermey
R. Lee Ermey (1944 - ) Film deaths *''Full Metal Jacket'' (1987) Sgt. Hartman: Shot in the chest by Vincent D'Onofrio in the bathroom, while Mathew Modine looks on in shock. *''Mississippi Burning'' (1988) [Mayor Tilman]: Commits suicide by hanging himself in his basement. *''I'm Dangerous Tonight'' (1990) [Lieutenant Ackman]: Killed by a possessed Mädchen Amick. *''The Rift (Endless Descent)'' (1990) [Captain Phillips]: Killed in an explosion when he destroys the submarine in order to kill the remaining mutant creatures after he starts turning into one of them. *''The Terror Within II'' (1990) [Von Demming]: Killed by one of the mutants. *''Body Snatchers'' (1993) [General Platt]: Crumbles to dust (off-screen) when one of the alien pods assumes his form. We don't actually see what happens to him, but it's eventually established that we're seeing an alien duplicate (though it's unclear precisely when the substitution occurred). The alien duplicate is burned to death when Billy Wirth fires missiles at the base. *''Hexed ''(1993) [Detective Ferguson]: Killed by Claudia Christian. *''The Fighter'' (1994) Benedict: Killed in a fight with Olivier Gruner. *''On Deadly Ground'' (1994) [Stone]: Shot to death with his own shotgun in a shoot-out with Steven Seagal (when Steven twists his gun around). (Thanks to Michael) *''Escape from Alaska'' (1999) [Gary]: Killed in an avalanche. *''Life ''(1999) [Older Sheriff Pike]: Shot repeatedly to death with a shotgun by Ned Beatty as Ermey pulls a gun to shoot Eddie Murphy and Martin Lawrence. His body is later seen as Murphy retrieves his watch from Ermey’s pocket. *''The Chaos Factor ''(2000) [Col. Ben Wilder]: Killed in a plane crash/explosion when one of Fred Ward’s assassins, sabotages his plane. *''The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (2003)'' [Sheriff Hoyt]: Run over repeatedly by Jessica Biel (as he shoots at her continuously) after she's hotwires his patrol car. *''Willard'' (2003) [Frank Martin]: Torn apart by an army of rats under the control of Crispin Glover. (See also Ernest Borgnine's death in the 1971 version.) *''The Watch'' (2012) [Manfred]: Stomach ripped open by one of the aliens, his body is later seen when one of the aliens throws it at Ben Stiller. TV deaths *''The X Files: Revelations (1995)'' [Reverend Patrick Findley]: Burned to death/throat crushed by a possessed Kenneth Welsh (after being pinned to a door/wall). His body is later seen when the F.B.I (including David Duchovny and Gillian Anderson) investigate. *''Action: Dead Man Floating'' (2000) [Titus Scroad]: Accidentally drowned in his swimming pool while drunk; his body is shown afterwards when Fab Filippo discovers him. *''House: Birthmarks'' (2008) House: Dies (off screen) of an unspecified disease; his body is seen later on when his son (Hugh Laurie) pays his respects at his funeral. Ermey, R. Lee Ermey, R. Lee Ermey, R. Lee Category:American actors and actresses Category:Voice Actors Category:Vietnam War veteran Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by possessed character Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by avalanche Category:Death scenes by plane crash Category:Death scenes by vehicular homicide Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by throat crushing Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances